Knight Shift
by 1234BlueLagoon
Summary: FLAG is under attack. The only person who can save it is the night guard-with, perhaps, the unlikely help of the dark machine being guarded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story takes place in an alternate universe from any other Knight Rider AU's I've created. This one may tend to be a little darker in character, and it will likely take me longer to complete due to the business of life. Also, any OC characters might seem similar to those in my other stories, but they are meant to be very different. Let me know if similarities get too close! I am trying to improve my character writing. :) **

* * *

A dark sedan sat parked across the street from a low-level, Frank Lloyd Wright inspired building.

"There it is," said the driver to the passenger, "The Foundation for Law and Government. The building has a grand total of ten levels: three stories above ground, and seven below. It is one of the most secret locations in the entire country. The building has a pristine white record, too. No conflicts, no burglaries, nothing. Not even double agents."

"Until today," said the passenger, "Are you sure that Michael Knight is gone?"

"He left this morning with the vehicle Kitt," said the driver, "He is not scheduled to be back for another three days."

"Good," said the passenger, "Drive us back to base. We strike tonight, when everyone has gone home except for those manning the night shifts."

"Yes sir," said the driver, "Home it is."

Inside the building, a young woman who might have fit the description of a goth walked up to the information desk with a briefcase. Her nails were black and her black hair was ringed with white, but her dark clothing was appropriate for the work atmosphere. Although she looked like a goth, she would punch out the lights of anyone who suggested that she was one.

"Hey, I'm checking in for the night shift," she said.

"Another day, another shift," said Devon Miles, passing the desk with his briefcase as he headed out the door, "Are you ready, Violet?"

"Yes Mr. Miles, Sir," said Violet, watching the woman behind the information desk check her name off the list. "I'm heading down there now." She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Violet, wait!" cried a familiar voice.

Violet turned to face Bonnie, who was about to leave the building as well.

"Here," said Bonnie, "I'm not sure exactly what a level 7 clearance agent does, but I thought you might be hungry during the night."

She handed Violet a Tupperware container.

"Thanks, Mrs. K!" said Violet, taking the container, "One does get hungry down there sometimes."

"Wait, you're a level 7?" asked Devon, clearly thinking that she was too young for such clearance. "I wasn't aware of that."

"It's a new promotion," said Violet, "I've only been on the job for a couple weeks now."

"Well," said Bonnie, "Get down there and do FLAG proud!"

"Will do!" said Violet.

It was going to be a long night, but hey, that was why she slept during the day. It was also why she got such a huge paycheck every month.

She walked over to the elevator with her briefcase and Tupperware container and took the elevator down to level 3. From there she took another elevator, one that required her ID to unlock, and took it down to level 6. She then took the stairs down to level 7.

Unlike the other levels, this one was mostly deserted. Because of this, the hallways were a little creepy.

Violet walked through the maze of hallways until she came to the one room she was looking for.

Taking out her ID, she scanned it on the doorpad, and then she placed her eye over the designated retinal scanner. Next, she held her hand onto the doorpad, and when it glowed green she typed in the four-letter combination she knew so well.

The door unlocked slowly, its many bars and whatnots slowly sliding out of place. After about a minute, the door slowly clicked open.

Pushing the heavily re-enforced doors with all her might, Violet entered the room.

"Thank heavens you're here," said the voice of a woman inside the room, "I was almost ready to leave without you!"

"Why Cindy," said Violet, "You haven't had any trouble, have you?"

"Not really, no," said Cindy, "It just sits there. Gives me the creeps, to be honest. Comeon, I'll give you the key in."

"Okay," said Violet, holding the Tupperware under one arm to take the old-fashioned key from her friend, "I'll see you next shift!"

"I guess," said Cindy, "I'm going home to take a shower, and I'm off to bed. I left you a few candy bars if you want. They're in the fridge."

"Thanks," said Violet, "I appreciate it. See you later!"

With a wave, Cindy walked out of the small room and closed the heavy door. As soon as Violet heard all the bolts click into place, all twenty-seven of them, she placed the key in a less heavy door on the opposite side of the room. She opened the door and walked into the next room, closing it behind her.

"Good evening," she announced to thin air, "The night guard has arrived!"

After locking the door behind her, Violet walked over to the place where she knew there was a light switch and turned on the lights. Then she walked over to the chair, and put down her Tupperware and her briefcase.

On one side of this room was a desk facing an imposing-looking computer filled with monitors, next to which there was a door leading to a small operating room for emergencies. The small room was connected with the restroom and the small kitchenette. On the opposite side of the room was a variety of mechanical instruments, taking up the bulk of the room.

"Sorry," Violet said, standing next to the chair, "But I have to follow Protocol. Running systems check…now!"

With the press of a button, the entire room lit up. Gadgets and gizmos started moving and rotating. Turning around, Violet saw that the only object not moving was the one that was the most expensive.

Which was good; that was the one thing in the room that wasn't meant to move. It was also the one object she was actually guarding. Nothing else in the room was important-that is, when compared to this. Some of them were still pretty expensive.

"Well," she said, "No complaints?"

_Systems Check Complete_, said an overhead voice, _System is operating at 100%. There is no change in the integrity of the system. _

"There, that's done," said Violet, "And not a single complaint! Did Cindy mute you again?"

Turning to the control panel, Violet groaned.

"She _did _mute you again," she said, "What have you been doing to her?"

With a sigh, Violet pressed a small button.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"If by 'better'," said a deep, ominous voice, "You mean more able to communicate my discomfort, then yes. But I do not appreciate being locked up and guarded by a human child while my major systems are not allowed to function without the consent of the supercomputer."

"It's nice to see you again too, Karr." said Violet, rolling her eyes, "I brought along a few newspapers and some magazines for you. They're in the briefcase."

"Why do you insist upon bringing me such human trivialities?" asked Karr.

"They keep you informed on the outside world," said Violet, "I bought you a special magazine that's all about robots today. I was thinking you could scan two now, and the rest later."

As she spoke, Violet opened the briefcase and took out a newspaper and a magazine. She then propped up the open briefcase onto the chair, and stood behind the chair while holding the newspaper up against the briefcase.

"Here's the paper," she explained, and she turned each page over one at a time, without any delay between pages.

It might have looked strange, but she knew that Karr was scanning each page as she held it open.

As soon as she had sifted through every page in the newspaper, Violet propped up the robot magazine and repeated the procedure.

"Go ahead and digest," she said, "I'm going to decide what movie we'll watch tonight."

"The Dow is up again today," said Karr.

"Hm," said Violet, "You're interested in the Stock Market?"

"I merely said that for conversation," said Karr, "You are the only human guard who is even slightly tolerable."

Violet laughed. "Is that because I bring you magazines and let you watch movies, even though I'm technically not supposed to do the movies part?"

Karr did not answer.

"Well," said Violet, "I think that movies are highly discouraged because no one upstairs wants you to copy any violence present in them, if you are ever given the chance."

"Perhaps," said Karr.

"But you're not going anywhere, no offense," said Violet, "So let's watch an Alfred Hitchcock tonight."

"A what?" asked Karr.

"Alfred Hitchcock," said Violet, "Ever heard of him?"

"The name is not in my database," said Karr.

"He's a famous director who likes to direct horror and mystery movies," said Violet, "Let's watch a mystery one, and see who can guess the murderer first."

"That game sounds interesting," said Karr, "Naturally, I will be sure to win."

"Not so fast," said Violet, "I think that I can come up with the solution. And prove human intelligence can be better than the machine."

"Would you like to bet?" asked Karr.

"Alright," said Violet, "If you win, I will give you a head start in our next video game match by about five seconds. If you lose, you have to watch a Disney movie with me. I haven't seen one in years. Is it a deal?"

"Deal," said Karr.

Meanwhile, outside of FLAG, a small fleet of cars pulled into the parking lot. They calmly filed into the spaces in order, got out of their vehicles, smiled and waved at one another, and then abruptly pulled out sub-machine guns from the trunks of their cars.

"It won't be long now," one man said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe I already have another chapter done! I can't promise it will take so fast for the other chapters in this story.**

**A special shout-out to Lynn from PA for the first review! Thanks a ton!**

CHAPTER TWO

_Bang! Bang! _The sound of gunshots filled the room.

"Whoa," said Violet, "I didn't see _that _coming."

"Then you evidently have not been following the clues," said Karr, "I expected him to shoot ten seconds earlier."

"No you didn't," said Violet, turning back to the movie, "You're just saying that to take my attention away from the movie and give yourself a chance to win the bet."

A second later, however, Violet involuntarily let out a startled scream. She quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"At this rate," said Karr, "It is almost certain that I will win the bet."

"Quit it, smart-aleck," said Violet, "Just watch the movie."

She turned her back to Karr and once more faced the computer screen.

Karr took the opportunity to flash his headlights at her. They were one of the only functions he was allowed to control at will.

Violet jumped at the sudden light.

"Eep!" she screamed, and then turned back to Karr, "That wasn't funny!"

Suddenly, the entire room lit up with the emergency lighting system.

"What did you do?" asked Violet.

"That was not me," said Karr, "It is the emergency system."

At that moment the emergency warning sounds began to blare.

_Intrusion_, said the voice, _Intrusion! Mandatory lockdown of all sensitive areas in the complex. _

"Oh no," said Violet, jumping off her chair.

She ran to the door leading out of the room, unlocked it and ran to the much more complicated door just beyond it. She grabbed the handle, but at that moment heard the _click_ she had been dreading.

"No, no!" she cried, "Dang it!"

Running back into the main room, she paused the movie and brought the computer back to its main screen. She then pressed the button which muted Karr's voice and ran into the connecting room, where she pressed the button that instantly linked her with Devon.

"Come on, come on!" she said, "Pick up!"

Back in the mansion that had housed the original FLAG, Devon was roused out of his bed by the incessant sound of his telephone.

"Hello?" he asked, picking it up.

"Devon, it's me," said Violet, the sound of emergency sirens coming in almost clearer than her voice.

"Violet?" asked Devon, "What's going on?"

"Devon, we have an emergency," said Violet.

At that moment, Bonnie and three other members of FLAG burst into Devon's room without knocking.

"Sorry for the intrusion," said Frank, a member of the board, "We have a problem."

"It's FLAG," said Cheng, a member of the Chinese FLAG.

"Devon, it's under attack!" said Bonnie.

Devon sat up. "I am on the phone with Violet, on level 7," he said, "Violet, what is going on?"

"I'm in mandatory shutdown," said Violet, "There seems to have been an intrusion. I have no idea what is going on."

"Shutdown?" asked Devon, "That's only for sensitive areas. I had no idea you worked in a sensitive area. Violet, is everyone alright?"

"I don't know," said Violet, "I'm alone here."

"Alone?" asked Devon, "Do you have a computer?"

"Yes," said Violet.

"Violet, listen to me," said Bonnie, speaking into the phone, and incidentally turning it to speakerphone, "Activate program heatsource. Use passcode 73253331."

"Ok," said Violet, typing on the computer while keeping them on the phone, "Alright, I'm in. What does this thing do?"

"It tells us who else is in the building," said Bonnie, "What does it say?"

"173 human signatures found," said Violet, "They are all on the ground floor. Some are apparently heading to the elevator."

"That isn't right," said Devon, "Only forty people stay in the building at night."

"Violet," said Bonnie, "There is a way to tell how many of those people work in FLAG."

"Ok," said Violet, typing, "I think I found it."

"Well?" asked Cheng, "How many are in the building?"

Violet started at the data on the screen before her.

"This isn't right," she says, "It says there is no one in FLAG who works here but myself."

Bonnie, Devon, Cheng and Frank looked at one another.

"We have to figure out what is going on," said Bonnie.

"The police are likely already on the scene," said Frank, "The FLAG computer should have called them when it performed the mandatory lockdown."

"Still, I'm going to see what is happening," said Bonnie, "I'll call Michael on the way."

"Good idea," said Cheng, "We need him and his vehicle."

"That might be a problem," said Devon, "Even if he starts heading here immediately, he will arrive in three days at the earliest."

"Well, we should still call him," said Bonnie, "He might be able to give us some advice."

"First, we need to assess the situation," said Devon, "Violet, can you tell us anything else?"

Violet was about to respond, but at that moment, the entire building shook. Falling out of her seat, she covered her head as the entire room wobbled.

"Violet? Violet, are you alright? What is going on?" asked Devon.

The quake stopped, and Violet crawled back to the seat.

"I'm fine, but we just had an earthquake," she said.

"An earthquake?" asked Devon.

"Yes," said Violet.

"Violet," said Bonnie, who was almost out the door, "Check the building's status on the computer."

"Alright," said Violet, moving to the computer and pressing a few buttons.

She gasped.

"We just lost the third floor," she said.

"What?" asked Devon.

"The top floor of the building is completely gone," said Violet, "The two floors beneath it are still intact however, and the underground levels are fine."

Devon looked at Bonnie.

"Who are we dealing with?" he asked.

* * *

"Michael," Bonnie said, her voice coming in a little warbled through Kitt's speakers.

"Yes, Bon? What is it?" asked Michael, "I'm kind of busy with a mission right now. Do you want me to swing by the grocery store on my way home?"

"Michael, we have an emergency at FLAG," said Bonnie, "We need you back right away."

Michael and Kitt jointly stopped the car and turned a quick 180.

"Already on it," said Michael.

* * *

"So sit tight," Devon said to Violet, "And inform us if anything new happens. We are going to find out just what is going on."

"Got it," said Violet.

"We'll let you know what is going on as soon as we have that information," said Devon, "In the meantime, stay in reach."

"That won't be hard in lockdown," said Violet, groaning.

"I must go," said Devon, "There is much that needs to be done, under these circumstances. Goodbye."

With a sigh Violet hung up the phone.

"Just great," she said sarcastically, coming out of the room adjacent to the main room.

"I know you heard everything," she said to Karr, "What do you think?"

Silence.

"Oh, sorry." said Violet, pressing the button that would unmuting the vehicle, "I didn't want you to speak while Devon was on the line. Even though he knows you're here, he doesn't know that I'm guarding you."

"Devon is not aware that I am here," said Karr.

Violet paused.

"What?" she asked, "He has to know. He's the head of FLAG."

"Devon is unaware," said Karr.

"But that can't be," said Violet, "I was assigned to this job!"

"And yet Devon did not assign you," said Karr, "This very room was designed without his knowledge. That is why some of its security features differ from the rest of the building."

Violet shook her head. "That isn't right," she said.

"To answer your question," said Karr, "The fast intrusion indicates that the break-in was well-planned and well-executed. The lack of FLAG personnel indicates that they have been either terminated, or removed from the premises."

Violet frowned.

"I do not know, however," continued Karr, "What purpose consists of blowing up the top floor of the building."

At that moment, the entire building shook again. This time the tremor was more violent. In fact, Violet was thrown out of the chair she had been sitting in, and she found herself on Karr's hood. Her chair was flung past Karr to the other side of the room. Karr himself did not move; he was held in place by instruments that held onto his sides and were bolted into the floor. The only thing about him that moved was his scanner, which was rapidly analyzing the situation.

"That doesn't seem good," said Violet, climbing off of Karr's hood. She was grateful that he couldn't open up his hood, or else he might have thrown her off.

"The second floor of the complex above ground has been blown apart," said Karr.

"What?" asked Violet, running to the computer in front of them and typing rapidly on the keypad.

"Oh no no no!" she said, "You're right!"

Running from this computer to the emergency one in the adjacent room, she called Devon once more.

"Hello?" he asked.

"The second floor is gone," she said.

"I know," he said, "It's on the news."

"Devon, what is going on?" she asked him.

"Sit tight, Violet," he answered her, "FLAG is flooded with the enemy. We think they have the phones tapped."

"What?" she asked.

"Sit tight," Devon repeated, "We'll get you out of there."

With that, he hung up on her.

"Ugh!" she cried.

"You might want to check the heat signatures in the building again," Karr said.

"Ugh, I forgot to mute you!" Violet said, "Thanks for not speaking while I was on the phone."

"If I had spoken, I would not have heard the information Devon had to give." said Karr.

"But he didn't give any information," said Violet.

"Sed contra," said Karr, "He gave plenty of information. He told you that the wires are tapped, and he told you that the enemy is in the building. The event is also on the news, which means that there must be a reason why the enemy has not yet been stopped. He also implied that you are in danger."

"What? Why?" asked Violet.

"Because, if they have the wires tapped, the intruders know that one FLAG employee is still in the building." Said Karr, "And they will be searching for you."

Violet sat down in the chair and groaned, then hit her head repeatedly against the table holding the keyboard.

"This is so not my day," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thank-you to KARRs Red Rose for your review! I'm afraid I'm too busy to help out with any stories, but I'm sure that you will write a fantastic one! A (hopefully) helpful hint: I find that my writing improves immensely if I first read from a well-written book before I start writing. Try it and see if it works for you!**

**And a Thank You to all my readers! **

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Rapidly getting up from the seat, as if the head-banging fit was completely forgotten, Violet began pacing the room.

"Alright," she said, "Here is what we know: there are over a hundred strangers within the building, who have for some reason been blowing up the building from the top floor down. We are apparently the only members of FLAG in the building, and we are unarmed. Although locked in this room, we only have…one Tupperware of food, three candy bars, a couple water bottles and some inedible leftovers in the fridge."

"You forget," said Karr, "That I do not consider myself a member of FLAG."

"Right," said Violet, "So, basically, it's me against an army."

"Unless you 'lay low', as they say," said Karr, "You could barricade yourself in this room for quite some time."

"Are you kidding?" asked Violet, "It's my duty as an agent to disrupt the intruders at all costs."

"Highly unlikely," said Karr, "You are one agent against an army."

"Hmm," said Violet, "If I play my cards right, I can cause some major damage before Michael and Kitt get here. They're on the way, you know."

"That will take days," said Karr, "You do not have enough supplies for such an endeavor. In any case, you cannot leave the room."

"Maybe not," said Violet, "Unless I can find a way to override the mandatory lockdown."

She turned towards the computer.

"Karr," she said, "I will give you complete access to your doors if you will help me override the lockdown."

Karr was immediately interested in the proposal.

"I could discover the source code and create a program for you to control the lockdown," he offered helpfully, "It would enable you to leave the room at will and barricade it on your return. However, it requires that I be granted access to the computer."

"Not necessarily," said Violet, "I would have to give you _complete _access to the computer, and I can't risk that. But I am a fast typer. If you give me instructions, in layman's terms, I can do it for you. It will take longer, but it will work."

"Very well," said Karr, sounding a little exasperated, "Listen carefully…"

* * *

Michael and Kitt would have been driving as fast as possible, if they didn't have to cross an ocean. On the boat, Michael called Devon while sitting in Kitt's interior.

"How is the situation going?" he asked.

"Badly," said Devon, "The enemy was tapping the phone lines, and disabled the security cameras to the Mansion. We had to disconnect with the only known FLAG operative in the building, and so we don't know what is happening. That is, we don't know anything other than what we can see from outside the building."

"What happened to the other operatives?" asked Kitt.

"We have no idea," said Devon, "It is as if they just vanished. They were not registering on the internal computer when we had access to our lone operative."

"Strange," said Michael.

"All we know is that whoever is invading the building contacted the police to say that they had planted minefields around the property," said Devon, "No one dares to get close to the building. Also, the invaders have been slowly blowing up the building, starting from the top floor and working their way down."

"Why would they do that?" asked Michael.

"We don't have an answer for that one, Michael." said Devon, "It's a miracle the building hasn't completely collapsed."

"Devon," said Michael, "If they knew how to blow up a floor while not collapsing the floor underneath, then that means they must know the blueprints of the building, right?"

"I suppose," said Devon.

"Then perhaps we can find out who had access to the blueprints," said Michael, "And maybe we can discover who is behind this."

"Sounds good, Michael," said Devon, "At least it's a start. I'll get on it right away!"

* * *

"Well, that's that," said Violet, finally finished. It had taken longer than planned, but after investigating the lockdown mechanisms, Karr had developed a program for her to control the lockdown. It had taken even longer for Violet to correctly type it all out, but it was finally done.

"And just as I promised," said Violet, accessing Karr's functions on the computer, "Access to your doors will be granted momentarily!"

Unlike the mute button that silenced Karr, which was separately on the keyboard, Karr was never meant for access to his doors to be granted or denied while he was a prisoner at FLAG. Therefore, Violet had to manually access the mechanisms using the computer.

"Here we go," she said, pressing a few more buttons on the computer, "Access granted."

At that moment, Karr opened both of his doors and closed them again.

"Ah, much better," he said, repeating the motion, "I have not been able to move since I was first placed in this room."

"Great," said Violet absentmindedly, pulling up the heatsource program on the computer, "Alright, it looks as if the enemy is concentrated on level four. I think I'm in the clear to leave this room and forage for food and weaponry."

"Do you know where the food and weapons are located?" asked Karr, opening and closing his doors again.

"I think so," said Violet, turning to the computer once more, "There is a small kitchen on level six next to the conference room. It should be stocked with food. The weapons are closer, on this level, but I think I want to get the food first before the enemy gets to that level."

She turned around, to find Karr sitting with both doors wide open.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Stretching," answered Karr, "But you forgot one detail."

"What detail?" asked Violet.

"The quakes caused by the destruction of the upper levels could have blocked the stairs," said Karr, "And if they have not already done so, another quake is due any minute now if they continue their current pattern of activity."

Violet gulped. "It's a risk I'll have to take," she said, and she turned to the computer to disable the mandatory lockdown.

"Wait," said Karr.

"What now?" asked Violet.

"Take a comlink," said Karr.

"What?" asked Violet, confused.

"A communications link device," said Karr, annoyed, "A glorified walkie-talkie. Tuned in to a rarely-used frequency."

"Wait, you want me to talk to you as I go along?" asked Violet, "What for?"

Karr emphatically closed both of his doors. "I am currently facing the computer," he said, "Which you have conveniently left open at the heatsource program. I believe it is obvious that I can warn you if anyone comes near you."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Violet, "Come to think of it, why would you want to help me at all? I am the one guarding you. For all I know you want those intruders to find you."

"I am not intent upon helping you," said Karr, "I want to help myself. And I do not want those intruders to discover me."

"You could be lying, you know," said Violet.

"I could be," said Karr, "But I suppose that you will just have to trust me."

Silence.

"Fine, we can at least communicate with each other," said Violet, "But where do I find a set of comlinks?"

"You are very ignorant," said Karr, "There is only one comlink, and it communicates directly to me."

Karr opened his passenger side door.

"It is in the glove compartment," he said.

Violet stepped over to the open door and peaked in. It was the first time she had ever since Karr's interior without glass windows in the way. It was clean, without even a layer of dust, and it smelled as if the car had recently come from the factory. That made sense, because Karr had hardly ever been driven.

Violet reached forward to the glove compartment before she realized just how vulnerable she was. The only thing stopping Karr from closing the door on her arm was Karr himself.

She slowly pulled her hand back out.

"I cannot open the glove compartment for you," Karr remarked.

"Oh, um, I know," said Violet.

If she wanted to, she could disable Karr's doors. But Karr might see that for what it was-fear. But she was Violet, she told herself, and she knew no fear! So she decided not to show it. Reaching in a little faster than she wanted to, she opened the glove compartment.

The only thing inside it was a watch.

"There's only a watch," she said.

"That is the comlink," said Karr, "Take it."

Violet pulled out the watch and stepped away from Karr's open doors.

"How do you work this thing?" she asked, fiddling with it. There was only one button, and she pressed it.

"Yes, what do you want?" Karr asked. But his voice came through the comlink only, even though he was right next to her.

"Oh," said Violet, "So _that's_ how it works."

"Press the button when you want to talk to me," said Karr, his voice again coming through the comlink only.

"Gotcha," said Violet, pressing the button this time.

"Now you may leave," said Karr, his voice coming from his normal speakers again.

"Right," said Violet, slapping the comlink on her wrist, "Wish me luck," she said, unlocking the first door.

As soon as she was in the room between that room and the hallway door, she locked the first door and proceeded to the second. It opened normally, but Violet did not fully close it. If there was a power outage, she did not want to be locked out of what was likely the only safe room in the building.

No one was in the hallway, and the air conditioning was not on. Running as quietly as she could, Violet made her way to the stairs instead of the elevator. Going up one level, she cautiously made her way to the kitchen near the conference room.

The quakes of the building had done more damage here. Pantry food had fallen, and the refrigerator was tilted. Violet gulped, and looked around for something to carry the food with.

In her search, she cautiously stepped into the conference room. There was no one there, but personal items were scattered all over the table. She grabbed someone's fancy tote bag, and dumped out the contents. This was an emergency, after all, and whoever it belonged to would understand.

Suddenly, a badge caught her eye. It had fallen from the tote bag. Of course! One of those might gain her access to the inner sanctums of the armory in the level below. If she grabbed the right badge, that is.

Violet ran to the head of the table, and pulled out a badge from the briefcase near the head chair. Perfect! It was a top-priority badge. It would grant her access without asking for a passcode or retinal scan.

"Intruders have entered level five," Karr spoke through the comlink.

"Copy that," said Violet. Placing the badge in her pocket, she took the tote bag back to the kitchen and quickly filled it with bowls, utensils, plates, and canned goods. She even managed to fit some more water bottles, which she was storing in case the plumbing went out, and she layered the top with food packets left there for those employees in need of a quick lunch.

"A few are now on your current level," Karr warned.

"Thanks," said Violet. She definitely had to hurry now. Placing the tote bag over her shoulder, she grabbed as much extra food as she could hold and headed back to the stairs. As she was closing the door, however, a small sound made her stop.

She was quiet. The sound had come from the other end of the hall.

"Who's there?" called a strange voice.

Was there someone out there after all? This could be a member of FLAG. She thought she recognized the voice. But Karr was not speaking to her through the comlink. Was that a good sign? Or did he deem it dangerous to speak?

Violet made a judgment call and opened her mouth to call back to the voice. But just then, another voice spoke up first.

"There shouldn't be anyone here," said another voice, "But be ready to shoot just in case."

At the realization that this was definitely not a FLAG employee, Violet closed her mouth, her eyes bulging wide. She slowly closed the stair door, and snuck down to level seven with her heart pounding.

Once there she fairly flew down the corridors, barely holding onto the food stocks in her arms, and as soon as she got to the room she instantly pushed the door open violently, but closed it as slowly as possible. She then unlocked the inner door with her hand trembling, and as soon as it was open she dropped what was in her arms onto the floor before locking the door with the key and then running to the computer to put the entire room back into lockdown.

"Did they see you?" asked Karr, opening and closing his doors.

"I hope not," said Violet, trembling. She grabbed some of what she had dropped on the floor and took it over to the small kitchenette, where she carefully laid it on the counter before getting the rest of the food.

"The enemy is definitely on level six," Karr said, "They have all left level four."

"Wait," said Violet, "Why would they move so fast, so suddenly?"

"Perhaps they need to be out of the way when the next explosion occurs," said Karr.

"That doesn't sound good," said Violet, "But when will it happen?"

She looked at the computer.

"I need to get weapons as soon as possible," she said, "If they are waiting for something, this should be the perfect time for me to get them."

"Then hurry," said Karr, "Leave both doors unlocked so that you can access them easily."

With a nod of approval, Violet unlocked the room and then unlocked the first door. After a deep breath, she unlocked the second door and stepped out.

The armory was just down the hall. It was placed on the last level because the last level was the hardest to get to, and therefore the most secure. Violet fairly ran down the hallway, and used the badge she had taken from level six. It granted her immediate access.

As she walked into the room, Violet stared at the weapons piled onto the walls. There wasn't too much, since FLAG was generally peaceful and only required weapons for self-defense, but most of the weapons there were extremely high-tech. And anyway, all she needed were a few things-as long as she had a _lot _of ammo.

Her eyes also went to the single table within the room; it was neatly loaded with cartridges and bullets, but best of all, the table was on wheels. She could pile a few guns, tazers and smoke screens onto it, and then push it back to the room where Karr was.

Violet smiled. But as soon as she stepped into the room, her smile turned to worry.

The ground was shaking. Another quake was happening, which meant that another level of FLAG was being decimated. But since it was closer, this one would be even more violent than the last. Things would most definitely go flying.

And she was standing in the middle of the _weapons room_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter! I hope you readers like this story. A special thank you to lexibob1 for your review! ****Incidentally, I've never actually put dry ice in a punchbowl, but I've heard that you can do it. After all, it's just carbon dioxide. I'll have to try it sometime!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Devon gasped as the floor level of the FLAG building collapsed. Because there were several levels underneath it, the floor collapsed inwards on itself and disappeared from sight.

"There goes a perfectly good three billion dollars," said Frank, his associate, standing as close as possible to the yellow _Do Not Cross_ police line.

Behind them, the police were straining to evacuate the giant crowd that had been gathering."What are they destroying the floors for?" asked Bonnie, "How can they even survive inside the building?"

"They must have calculated precisely," said Devon, "That might have been what the giant tank was for-to hold up the inner levels."

"Devon, I'm sick of this," said Bonnie, "We're helpless out here, since they revealed that weapon of theirs."

"They must be extremely confident that we will not approach them," Cheng the assistant pointed out, "If the trigger is somewhere on the premises."

"But," said Bonnie, "It means our death as well as theirs if we set that thing off."

Devon shivered. "All we can do is wait for Michael and Kitt, and some reinforcements from the National Guard," he said, "Together we should all be able to come with a plan to take these people down."

"The temporary FLAG headquarters is also trying to find a solution," said Frank, "It was a little hard getting all of those employees out of their beds, but once they heard about what was going on they were more than willing to put in some overtime."They all looked towards the FLAG building, lit up in the night by the many tall stadium-style lights focused on the building by the miniature army of policemen. The building was smoking, or rather dusting. All the smoke was in reality settling dust caused by the collapse of the floor in on itself.

"All we can do it wait for Michael, and hope that our people inside are alright," said Bonnie.

"For all we know, Violet is the only one left," said Devon, "We still haven't been able to make contact with anyone else in the building."

"Forty agents were inside," said Cheng, "And we have only been able to contact one of them! What is going on in there?"

"We don't know," said Devon, "That's just the problem. If we knew what was happening, or what those men are after, we would be one step closer to taking them down…"

* * *

Inside the weapons room, the shaking that had started with a rumble quickly turned violent. Things started to fall off the walls, and Violet was thrown off her balance, landing hard on her left arm. Quickly curling up, she placed both arms over her head to protect that part of her body. Within seconds, the shaking herself up, Violet looked around the room. It was a miracle that none of the weapons had fired!

Well, almost. That was about the moment when she realized that none of the weapons in the room were actually loaded.

She turned to her comlink.

"Karr, what's the status of the building?" she asked.

"The ground level has been demolished," Karr answered, "The first level underground is damaged, but the other six floors appear in good condition."

"Ok," said Violet, "I'm in the weapon's room. I'll be back momentarily."Quickly placing about five or six guns on the movable table that held the ammo, Violet also grabbed an odd assortment of smoke bombs and tear gas and wheeled it all out of the room on the table.

"Girl, two men have entered this level." Karr announced.

Violet was about to reprimand him for calling her 'girl', but at that moment she turned around.

Two men were at the far end of the hallway, staring right at her.

She let the weapons door behind her slam shut.

"Hey, you!" called one of them.

Violet gulped. Both men were dressed in dark attire and brandishing what appeared to be some futuristic version of the rifle.

"Put up your hands!" called one of the two slowly did so, and watched as they slowly walked closer and closer to her.

"A whole cartload of weapons! That should be handy," one man said.

"How did you get down here?" The other asked.

"Um," said Violet, gulping.

What was she going to do? These men had guns and were likely going to harm her. And all she had for protection was the cartload of weapons directly in front of her.

_Duh_, thought Violet.

With a quick movement towards the table before her, she grabbed some tear gas and threw it at the men.

"Hey!" they called, and quickly covered their had two choices: either run past the men and let them take the precious weapons, or shoot them.

"Please please please let this be the right decision!" she prayed, and took the opportunity to quickly load one of FLAG's standard guns.

Aiming it at the men's arms, trusting in her marksmanship that her aim would not be lethal, she shot them. They fell one by one, and lay unmoving on the ground.

"Oh no, I killed them!" she said, dropping the weapon, "I actually killed someone! I'll never trust myself again!"

"Foolish human," said Karr through the comlink, "You only tranquilized them."

"What?" she asked.

"Do you really think the weapons that FLAG builds are going to be lethal?" asked Karr.

Violet was silent."I highly suggest that you place them in the FLAG prison," said Karr, "They should stay captive until FLAG can regain control of the building."

Violet walked to the two men, and felt their pulses. Sure enough, they both had a heartbeat.

Kneeling down, she took off away their personal radios and any weapons they had, and placed them in the room antecedent to the one that held Karr. Both had two knives, the one big gun, and a smaller gun in their right pocket.

Worst of all, they both had an access badge that allowed them into all areas of FLAG except the green areas such as the prisons and the kitchen refrigerator. How had they managed to get those? Something definitely was not right. The more she saw, the more she realized that this must have been an inside job. She threw the badges in the weapons pile.

The prisons were further on down the hallway, beyond the weapons room. Violet could never understand why the prisons and the weapons room were so close, but then again, she had not been consulted in the making of the facility. Slowly dragging the two men one by one, Violet unlocked the prison door using the high-security card that she had taken from the conference room. There were several prisons, but FLAG hardly ever used them, and so they were empty right now. She threw the men into a giant prison that was stated to hold a rather large amount of people at the door behind her, Violet ran back to the weapons table she had left by the weapons room. She rolled it into the room that held Karr.

"Okay, I need answers," she said, rolling the table into a corner.

"To what question?" asked Karr, opening his doors.

"For starters, both intruders had badges. How did they get them?"

"I am not aware-"

"And _why _am I the only member of FLAG left in the building? Where did everyone go?"

"I do not have the ans-"

"What are these strangers after?"

"I do not-"

"And why do they keep blowing up the building?"

"They have been _imploding_ the building," Karr corrected, closing one door and keeping the other open, "And I do not know the answers to any of those questions."

Violet grumbled. "Fine," she said, "But what am I supposed to do, pick them off one by one and interrogate them? There are over one hundred and seventy of them!"

"That idea seems reasonable," said Karr, opening his closed door and closing the open one, "Two more men are currently heading down to this level. Why don't you start with them?"

Violet groaned, and grabbed the gun. Cautiously stepping out into the open, she spotted them walking down the hallway.

"Freeze!" she called.

Startled, one actually dropped his gun. The other trained his on her. She shot, and he fell to the ground.

The one who had dropped his gun gasped, thinking that his pal was dead. Training her gun on him, Violet came closer.

"Alright, Mister," she said, coming close enough to step over his fallen friend, "Why are you here?"

The man gasped, but did not answer.

"Answer me," said Violet, "Or I'll blow your head off!"

"So you are the one who was left behind," said the man, looking her over, "That was all a mistake. And I see that you must have taken down ten and twelve," said the man, taking a glance at his fallen companion, "That's why they haven't come back yet, because you took them out."

"You number your friends?" asked Violet.

"They are not my friends," said the man, "They are numbers ten and twelve. They won the raffle and got to come down here first."

"A raffle?" asked Violet, confused, "What did you come down here for?"

The man stared right at her. She stared back hard.

"Tell me," she said, coming close to his face and lifting up the gun to be level with his head, "Why are you here?"

Suddenly, something shocked her entire body. With a gasp she fell to the ground, and as she did she involuntarily pulled the trigger. The tranquilizer flew upwards as she fell and lodged itself in the chest of the enemy before her. His face displayed surprise as he fell backwards, and the knife that had been meant for Violet fell from his outstretched hand onto the ground.

Violet stood up, surprised. She automatically turned to the part of her body that had felt the paralyzing shock first: it was the wrist that held her comlink.

"The heartsource program faintly shows weapons," said Karr through the comlink, "I knew he was going to use it. You should have seen that coming."

Violet didn't answer; she was too busy regaining her breath.

"Well," she said after a few minutes, "That's two down. I'd better get these to the prisons before anyone else decides to come down here."

"Not enough time," said Karr, "Three more are on the way."

Violet stood up and grabbed her gun. "Bring it on," she said.

* * *

"Michael," said Kitt, waking up his pal, "Michael!"

"Gosh, Kitt, I was in the middle of a good dream," said Michael sleepily.

"Michael, Devon is calling," said Kitt.

"Put him through," said Michael, yawning.

"Michael," said Devon, his voice coming in slightly wrinkled, "They have destroyed the entire building."

"What?" asked Michael, instantly alert.

"The levels above ground, that is," said Devon, "For all we know, the underground levels might be intact. We assume that is the case because the intruders are still within the building."

"Gotcha, Devon," said Michael, "Have you found out who has access to the building plans?"

"Not yet," said Devon, "The staff at the temporary FLAG is working on that. We are also busy trying to figure out what they are after. We think whatever it is might be in one of the code blue rooms."

"Code blue rooms?" asked Michael.

Kitt intervened to alleviate his confusion.

"Rooms with content that is unknown to Devon," said Kitt, "There are currently three such rooms: one on level six is only accessible to a select group of scientists, and allegedly contains sensitive and possibly defective equipment, and two are on level seven. One of these two is only accessible to the Board, and is said to contain important data in the form of paper files, and the other was put in place by the late FLAG board of director's chairman. Its contents are unknown. It is worth noting that all three rooms can be accessed by specified agents acting as guards."

"Hmm," said Michael, "Devon, are you sure they are after something in one of those rooms?"

"There is nothing else worth stealing," said Devon.

"Alright Devon, hang tight. Kitt and I will be there as soon as we can." said Michael, "If only this night would pass fast enough!"

* * *

Violet walked into the room that held Karr, pushing the weapons cart in front of her. It was no longer held with FLAG weapons, but the ones left behind by the men she had assigned to the prisons. Instead of dragging the men all the way down the hall, she had taken all the ammo off of the cart and piled it with the heavily unconscious intruders, and on the way back to Karr she gathered all the weapons, radios and badges that she had left out in the open and brought them into the safer room.

"Man," she said, "Those guys just keep coming! And I came across several girls, too. How many did I put in prison?"

"Ten," said Karr.

"What?" asked Violet, "Dang it, this is going to take forever!"

She walked over to look at the heatsource program, still open on the computer.

"It looks like they are still mostly concentrated on underground level four," she said, "What do you think, Karr? Should I risk taking the offensive?"

"You may if you want," said Karr, closing his open doors, "I have been monitoring the radio frequency that the intruders have been using."

"You have?" asked Violet, sounding impressed.

"They will not come down anytime soon," said Karr, "They believe this hallway is haunted. In fact, they keep referring to you as a ghost."

"Really? I only took out ten people," said Violet.

"That does not matter," said Karr, "What matters is that every person they sent down here has not come back to the upper levels."

"Hmm," said Violet, "If only a few of them are seriously scared by ghosts, this could work to our advantage."

"How so?" asked Karr.

"I think there is some dry ice stored in here," said Violet.

"Yes," said Karr, "They keep it for the machines that keep me immobilized. But why would you want solid carbon dioxide?"

Violet walked over to the Tupperware container holding the food Bonnie had given her. Taking out the food and placing it onto a plate, she stored it in the fridge and then proceeded to rinse out the Tupperware container.

"I'm going to use put the dry ice in water and use it to fog up the hallway," she said, "It will give the place a creepy feeling. Always worked on Halloween! Dad liked to put the stuff in the bottom of a punch bowl, but he always told us that we weren't allowed to touch it."

"You do realize that these intruders are professionals," said Karr, "They will not be afraid of you for long."

"Yes," said Violet, "But as long as I am the only FLAG agent here, I might as well make them as afraid of me as possible."

"Noted," said Karr.

Violet walked over to the small operant room towards the cabinet containing dry as she walked, she suddenly heard Karr slam both of his doors closed.

"Girl, wait!" said Karr, opening and slamming his doors again.

Violet turned towards him. It was obvious he was slamming his doors to get her attention.

"What is it?" she asked. His scanner was fluctuating rather violently.

But before Karr could answer, there was a small explosion, closely followed by two others.

Violet ran out into the hallway.

"Girl, come back!" she heard Karr yelled.

She looked out into the hallway. There was green mist rising from the end close to the stairway.

"The heatsource program indicates that is a poisonous gas," she heard Karr say, "Close the doors and get as far away as you can."

With a gasp, Violet closed the first door and headed to the room where Karr stood. But the room was spinning.

"You are already exhibiting effects of the gas," said Karr.

Violet stumbled to the chair. Was it her imagination, or was there a green mist coming through the door?

"The gas is entering the room," said Karr, "It is permeable through the steel walls."

"Impossible," said Violet, her word coming out as a slur.

She looked around the room. What could she do? There was a blanket in the operator's room. If she doused it with water and covered her face with it, it just _might_ help prevent the gas from killing her.

Violet stood up, but found herself on the ground. That was strange, she must have fallen."You are already losing power," Karr pointed out, "But the gas cannot enter my frame."

She stood up, and saw that Karr had one of his doors open.

"Get in," he said.

Violet looked at his open door, uncomprehending."Get in if you desire to live," said Karr.

Should she get in the vehicle? Should she trust him? One thing that Cindy had pounded into her head, the first night she began working here, was that Karr lies. Cindy had also told her that Karr has tortured his occupants before.

Should she get in? Sure she could die out here. But what if Karr was really working with the intruders and this was all a ruse so that his guard would become his prisoner? If only she didn't have this sudden headache, maybe it would be easier to make this decision!

"If you do not get in my cabin soon, you will die from the poisoning," Karr pointed out.

Violet looked towards the door. The green poison was now fully visible within the room.

It was now or never, and headache or no headache, she had to make a decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise, a chapter for this story! Sorry I took so long to update, I have been pretty busy lately! A special thank you to all those still reading this story (it's ok if you're bored of it, but then, you probably wouldn't be reading this intro :P) Thank you to all those following and faving this story, and especially to Esidara, Guest and Knight5273 for reviewing!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Violet stared at Karr's open door.

"Get in," said Karr, "Or I'll shock you with the comlink again."

But if she got in the vehicle, Karr could keep her there as a hostage. Who knows, maybe he was working with the intruders and even ordered them to release the gas. Maybe he had arranged for all the people in the building to go missing, and only needed to take her out. But if so, why would he insist that she enter his frame, instead of letting the gas do the work for him? Gosh, all this thinking made her head hurt…or was that the gas?

"I will not ask you again," said Karr impatiently, "Get inside, human."

Shaking her head, as if that would get rid of the green gas that was starting to surround her, Violet began walking to towards the open door. The gas was giving her a headache, and she wasn't quite sure why she decided to get in.

She stepped cautiously into the passenger's seat, and closed the door behind her.

Instantly, Karr turned on the air conditioning, and Violet's head started to feel better.

"You should rest," she heard Karr tell her. But it was as if his voice was coming from a dream, "The effects of the poison will wear off eventually. Conveniently, you did not inhale a lethal amount."

"Why did you save me?" Violet asked. Her voice was slurred, however, so it sounded more like 'wh' didg u sa' be?' But Karr understood her.

"You will soon find out," he said, his voice sounding dark. There seemed to be some kind of triumphant tone in that voice.

Shortly after hearing those words, Violet blacked out.

* * *

"Status report!" Devon barked as he sat at his desk in the makeshift headquarters. He was getting tired.

"It's been five hours since the start of the attack," said Bonnie, "Nothing new to report."

"Have they found out who has access to the blueprints of the building?" asked Devon.

"No, nothing," said Bonnie, "I'm sorry Devon, but we really haven't gotten anywhere yet," said Bonnie, "How is Michael?"

"According to Kitt, he's getting some much-needed rest," said Devon, "Their boat will arrive on the continent around 3 am. They should be here by morning."

"Devon," said Bonnie, "It's almost midnight, and it looks like this will be going on all night. Maybe you should rest?" she hinted.

"No," said Devon, turning back to his desk, "We're going to see this through."

Suddenly Frank, Devon's close associate, ran past the make-shift border of telephone books and knocked down the three-panel cardboard barriers, to stand panting in front of Devon's desk.

"You could have just walked around, you know," said Devon, slightly cranky.

"Sir, we have news," began Frank, "And it's a doozie."

* * *

Violet groaned as she regained consciousness.

"Oh, what hit me?" she asked, putting her hand to her forehead.

No response.

Suddenly, she realized that she was sitting in the passenger seat of a car that was not her own. What in the world-? She was supposed to be on duty!

"What am I doing here?" she cried out, and instantly sat up. She reached for the door handle as she tried to remember what she was doing in the car.

However, the door would not open.

"Traces of the gas are still present," Karr said, shocking Violet with the sudden presence of his voice, "I suggest that you do not leave."

"Oh!" said Violet, settling back down into the seat. Her senses and her memory returned to her in a flash, and she realized to her chagrin that she was in her prisoner's clutches. Her face turned red with embarrassment at the thought of her situation.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, "You could have just let me die."

Karr took a moment before responding.

"You are the last member of FLAG left in this facility," he said, "And as such, you are the only thing standing between the enemy and myself. In that respect you might continue to be useful."

"Wait," said Violet, "You think they are here after you?"

"Not necessarily," said Karr, "I have been analyzing their actions, and it is apparent that they want something here at FLAG. It might possibly be me."

"And you don't want that?" she asked, confused.

"Never," said Karr, "Judging by their tactics, they would destroy me as soon as I am no longer useful. At least as a prisoner of FLAG my existence would not be threatened."

Violet's headache seemed to be returning, probably a residual effect of the gas.

"Where are we going?" she asked, swaying with the vehicle.

Suddenly she stopped. Karr was moving.

Karr was _definitely _moving.

What? How could this be?

Since when did Karr have the power to actually _move?_

* * *

"WHAT?" Devon yelled, "How is this possible?"

"What is it, Devon?" asked Bonnie, running to his desk.

"Kindly repeat what you just told me, Frank," said Devon.

"Well," said Frank, "It seems that the late chairman of FLAG's board of directors had some shady dealings, and we also discovered that he placed some unauthorized extra security into the Code Blue room he built in FLAG. Whatever those intruders are after, it must be in the room."

"Devon, there's more I can add to that," said Cheng, jumping over the make-shift barriers, "We just discovered something interesting about the security of the room the Chairman designed."

"Do go on," said Devon.

"As you know," said the agent, "The extra security in that room was the only reason that we could contact the room's guard, when every other source was compromised. This shows that the room was considered very special. But here is the clincher: we looked into the records of all the agents who went missing and, at some point or another, _they were all guards in that same room_. Every single one of them. In fact, the only guard of that room who didn't go missing was Cindy, because she was guarding the room as the day shift."

Devon and Bonnie looked at one another.

"Send for Cindy," said Devon, "We need to talk to her."

* * *

Violet was so deep in thought, she almost missed it when Karr answered her question.

"We are heading towards the secret exit," said Karr, "And we must get there before the intruders."

"Secret exit?" asked Violet, "What secret exit?"

"The one that the intruders were going to use to leave this building," said Karr, "Honestly, do you think they would implode the upper floors if they did not know there was a backdoor?"

"Wait, back up," said Violet, "How do you know about this secret exit? And more importantly, _why are we moving?_"

"I know about the exit because that is what they used to bring me into the building," said Karr, "As to how I am mobile, that is your doing."

"_My _doing?" asked Violet, "But I didn't do anything."

"But you _did _pass out in my interior," said Karr, "There is a reason that none of you guards were ever allowed in my cabin. Once you are unconscious, your vital signs unlock a special piece of programming that allows me full access to all my capabilities. It is a little assurance Devon placed in me since my creation. With some strength, I was able to break away from the machines holding me hostage in that infernal room and leave."

"But if all you needed was to have someone pass out inside your cab, why didn't you lure me there and shock me, say, when I was getting the comlink?" asked Violet.

"Because Cindy made sure you knew not to enter, and I had to gain your trust." answered Karr.

Violet raised an eyebrow.

"We are almost at the exit," said Karr, driving up to the wall at the end of the right corner of the 7th level of FLAG.

Suddenly, he violently braked.

"Damn, they locked the door!" Karr exclaimed.

He stopped, and the passenger side door flung open.

"Get out girl," said Karr to his passenger, "I need you to unlock the secret door for me."

"My name is Violet, _car,_" said Violet, getting out of the vehicle-and realizing that her insult didn't sound so insulting when the vehicle's name was 'Karr'.

"And just how am I supposed to unlock this thing?" she asked.

"The password is verbally communicated," said Karr, "It is a collection of seven words, spoken in order."

"Do you know the password?" asked Violet.

"Yes human," said Karr, "Unfortunately, those who put me in here in FLAG placed a communication block on me for their safety. I cannot say their names, or the seven words in the password."

"Can't you type them out or something?" asked Violet.

"No child," said Karr.

"I'm not a child," said Violet defensively.

"Just hurry up and find the password, brat," said Karr, "The intruders are not far behind."

"How do you expect me to discover a password that it seven words long?" asked Violet.

"If you do not hurry, female, the intruders will catch up to us. Our only method of escaping this building is through that door."

Violet stared at the door in front of them. Behind her, she could faintly hear the sound of the enemy. Apparently, they had gotten over their fear of the ghost and were starting to come down to that level in earnest.

She stared at the door, trying her best to think hard. If the door could be opened by staring at it, she would have it open already!

They just had to open the door, impossible as it may seem. What could the password be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Thank you to Lexibob1, Teddy, Lynn from PA, Melody Phoenix and InuJoey for reviewing! And thank you to everyone still reading this story, and those faving and following! This next chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it :) I probably said it already, but I'll say it again, constructive criticism is more than welcome!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

"Hurry, meatbag!" said Karr.

"I'm trying!" said Violet, "Can't you give me a clue?"

"Not openly, genius," said Karr.

"Can't you just say my name, for once?" asked Violet, "I mean, how hard is it to say the name 'Violet'? It's a color of the rainbow, for Pete's sake!"

"Your point?" asked Karr.

"Sorry, I'm losing focus-just let me think," said Violet.

"Answer the question," Karr insisted.

"What? Karr, this is a matter of-"

"Answer the question, lassie!"

"Lassie?" asked Violet, "Okay, now you're just weirding me out. Just say 'Violet', _please_!"

"Why?" asked Karr.

"Because it's my name! Now stop insulting me and let me think."

"Whatever, beautiful." answered Karr.

Violet stopped in mid-thought.

"_What_?" she asked.

Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Something was wrong. Karr would _never _call her that. Or anyone, for that matter.

"You're not really beautiful," said Karr, "I just did not know what else to call you."

Alright, that sounded more like Karr.

"You keep avoiding my name," Violet pointed out.

"I could call you Purple," said Karr, "If it would appease you. Now hurry up with that password!"

Violet's eyes opened wide.

"Wait," she said, "You can't say the word 'violet'."

Karr said nothing.

"And 'violet' is a color of the rainbow," said Violet.

Karr still said nothing.

"And there are seven primary colors of the rainbow," said Violet.

Karr continued to say nothing.

"Are they the password?" she asked.

"About time you figured it out." Karr responded, "Now hurry it up!"

Violet quickly turned to the door, and began speaking.

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet!" she called out.

The door slid open.

Instantly, Karr zoomed through the opening.

"Wha-hey!" called out Violet, "Wait up!"

She ran through the open door after him. Of all her dumb luck! She had forgotten that Karr was only concerned about himself.

Great. Her prisoner just escaped. There goes her job.

Well, it was probably gone the minute that she had first stepped inside the car.

Or maybe when the base had been taken over by creepy dudes with guns…who were right behind her.

"Wait!" she cried, trying to think, "At least tell me the way out!"

Karr revved his engine, and continued forward past a corner.

Of course. _He _knew the way out. All she had to do was follow him.

Running as fast as she could, she tried to keep Karr in sight. He wasn't going too fast, because this place was just as much of a maze as the part of the building they had just left, and so it was full of twists and corners. But soon he would be out of sight.

"Great," she mumbled to herself, "I'm left all alone in a secret section of FLAG with the intruders right behind me. How could this possibly get any worse?"

Experts on the subject often warn never to ask that question, because as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the situation worsened. She lost Karr, and at the same moment, heard shouts behind her.

What could she do?

Quickly hiding behind a wall, Violet held her breath and waited. Thankfully, luck was finally with her, and everyone chasing her ran harmlessly past. But while they were passing her, she realized that all they had to do was turn around in order to see her.

Things were not looking so good. She was stuck down here, with no cell phone.

Wait. There was this comlink. Just maybe…

Holding the comlink up to her face, Violet cautiously pressed the buttons, and waited until she could hear Karr's angry voice.

This was a longshot, but…

"Who is this?" asked a voice, "Identify yourself."

Alright, that wasn't Karr. She had called someone else by mistake.

"Um, sorry, must have a wrong number," said Violet, looking at the comlink.

How could she have called the wrong number? All she had to do was press one stupid button…

"How did you get on this frequency?" asked the male voice, sounding startled.

"Um, it was an accident, sorry," said Violet.

"Very well," said the voice, "I trust you won't find it again?"

"Right," said Violet.

Suddenly, she realized that this was the answer to her prayers. She hated doing it-it was so embarrassing!-but she had learned once, a very long time ago, that it is much better to be embarrassed than to get oneself in a dangerous situation.

And not calling for help would be very dangerous here.

"Listen, I'm in trouble," said Violet, getting the words out as fast as possible, "Can you call the police for me?"

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the voice, sounding just a little too calm.

"Um," she began.

How was she going to say this? Would the person even believe her story? Should she tell him everything, or just what he needed to know? Would he even call the police?

And, those intruders chasing her might come back any minute…

"Tell the police I work at FLAG headquarters," she said, "Intruders have entered the building, and I'm currently being pursued, I think. I'm, uh, in a hidden tunnel off of level seven."

"The building is currently impassable from the outside," said the voice, startling Violet, "And the tunnel is not on the blueprints. Where does it let out?"

"I don't know," said Violet, confused, "How do you know about th-"

"Violet, I suggest you duck," said the voice, "Another level is about to be imploded."

"Wha-what?" asked Violet, staring at the comlink. How-wha-? How would this stranger know-?

A giant explosion cut her off, and Violet just barely managed to throw her arms over her head. The force of the explosion caused some shrapnel, presumably from level seven, to rain down on her protected head, and she was thrown slightly forward.

As soon as it was over she turned to the comlink.

Static. Oh great. She had finally gotten in touch with someone, and the explosion cuts her off.

On second thought, however, the man speaking to her could have been one of the intruders. How else would he have known her name, and when the next explosion would occur?

"_Im_plosion," she corrected herself.

But then again, if he _was _one of the intruders, he would definitely have known where the tunnel let out. Unless, of course, there was more than one exit.

She had to get out of here fast, but she didn't want to risk exposing herself just yet. Not while she was able to contact help from her hiding place. Maybe if she fiddled with the comlink, she could get in contact with someone else…

"You're still alive?" asked Karr, the voice coming out of the comlink sounding slightly surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes…"

"Good," said Karr, "I will be at your location momentarily."

Silence.

"There's another locked door, isn't there?"

"Shut up," Karr barked, "And be quick to get inside. The intruders have brought in the heavy reinforcements, and they are currently blocking our way out."

* * *

"Michael, Devon, we have a new development." Kitt announced, waking up both men, one more violently than the other. That is to say, Devon woke up at the sound of his name, while Michael's seatback completely gave way and dumped him into the backseat.

"Gee whizz, Kitt, what is it?" asked Michael sleepily.

"I have just make contact with the last remaining FLAG employee," said Kitt, "She mentioned that she is in a hidden tunnel on level seven. Unfortunately, our connection was cut off due to another implosion of the building."

"A hidden tunnel?" asked Devon.

"Is that on the blueprints?" asked Michael.

"No," said Kitt.

"And yet," said Michael, "Now we know what to look for."

"I'm right on it, Michael," said Devon, "This might be the missing link we were searching for."

"Link?" asked Knight.

"The clue we need to discover who is behind this, Michael," said Kitt, "It is obvious that the girl only arrived at the tunnel because of the intruders, which means that _they _know about it."

"And so," said Devon, "All we need to do is find out where the tunnel is, and who else knows about it."

"Devon, I have tracked the coordinates of the employee's last known location," said Kitt, "I am relaying them to you as we speak."

"Good. Thank you Kitt," said Devon.

"There is one more thing, however, that you both should know." said Kitt.

"And what is that?" asked Michael.

"The girl was calling from a comlink."


	7. Chapter 7

**Heh heh, wow, sorry this took so long! Thankfully for you guys, so that you don't have to wait forever for another chapter, this is going to be the last one. Hopefully it makes sense when connected to the other chapters; I think my writing style might have even changed since this thing started. Thank you InuJoey and Guest for reviewing! And thank you to every reviewer, follower, those who faved this story, and especially those who read it, or at least read some of it! :P**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"What do you mean she called from a comlink?" Devon asked, looking confused, "The only two comlinks in existence are the ones that you use, Michael."

"I have two comlinks?" Michael asked from behind Kitt's wheel, staring at the small picture of Devon on the screen.

"One is a backup," Devon explained, "It is kept here, in the original Foundation building under lock and key. So how can Violet be calling from a comlink?"

"Devon!" Bonnie shouted, running up to Devon.

"Bonnie, I am in the middle of a conversation with your husba-"

"Never mind that," Bonnie shouted, "You remember how everyone who disappeared in FLAG all worked in the secret room at one time or other? Well, the only person who worked in that room and _didn't _disappear, Cindy, broke down."

"What do you mean she 'broke down'?" Michael asked.

"Oh hi Michael," Bonnie said, noticing the screen with Michael's face as if for the first time, "I mean that she confessed."

"Confessed? To what?" asked Kitt.

"She said that she is working with the people who have invaded the building," Bonnie explained, "They were after what is hidden in that room. It must be more valuable than we could have guessed, because she helped arrange the kidnapping of everyone who had ever seen that room."

"Everyone but Violet," Michael said.

"Exactly," said Bonnie, "I don't know why they held off on kidnapping her. Or maybe the security in that room was tighter than they thought."

"So what is in that room, pray tell?" Devon asked.

"Cindy won't reveal that to us, so it must be pretty big," Bonnie said, "She also refuses to tell us who is leading the operation."

"That is alright, my dear," Devon smiled, "Michael and Kitt just found a missing link of sorts. It seems that the last remaining agent has retreated into a hidden passageway, and once we discover who else knows that the passageway exists, we are one step away from discovering our adversary."

"Wait, did she leave the room she was guarding?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, we have no idea what is going on down there," Michael said, "The rest of the building collapsed in on itself, and the hidden hallway could also collapse at any minute."

"Technically Michael, it just did," Kitt interrupted.

There was a stunned silence.

"What?" Bonnie finally asked.

"According to the satellites I have been utilizing to observe the land around FLAG, a sizable portion of land has just sunk into the ground, indicating a tunnel cave-in."

"Wait," said Michael, "Did she get out first?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," said Kitt, "I cannot detect any life forms through the satellite."

"WHAT?" shouted three voices.

"I mean," said Kitt, sounding slightly annoyed, "That I do not have the technology to detect any life forms through the satellite. It simply hasn't been configured to view heat sources."

"So she could still be alive," Michael asked.

"Yes," said Kitt.

"Well good," said Michael, "Because I would hate to think anything happened to her."

"The local police are currently at work attempting to dig out any survivors from the building," Kitt explained, "There is nothing we can do but wait."

"Wait a minute, Bonnie, what happened to all the other agents at FLAG?" said Michael, "They weren't in the building too, were they?"

"Of course not," said Bonnie, "Cindy said they had been taken somewhere else. But we're still trying to get her to tell us where."

"What else did Cindy tell you?" Devon asked.

"Nothing," said Bonnie, "I was hoping you could take a crack at her."

"If you wait ten more minutes you can let me do it," said Michael, "We're nearly there."

"_I _will do the honors, thank you very much," said Devon, "You can bring her out here, Bonnie, and I'll ask a few agents to stand by in case she tries anything. That girl always appeared the most comfortable around people, and I think she might talk if we give her a decent audience."

"Alright, Devon. Be right back," and with that, Bonnie disappeared.

A few minutes later, Bonnie led a handcuffed Cindy to sit in the seat before Devon, smiling smugly.

"Well now Cindy, I would like to ask who you're working for," Devon began.

"Nobody," she replied, "Or everybody. Who can tell?"

"I see," said Devon, deciding to bring up this subject later on when Cindy had more of her guard down, "I have been informed that you know what happened to all the missing agents in FLAG."

"All but one," said Cindy, frowning.

"Yes," said Devon.

"I can tell you where they are," Cindy said, and she leaned a little closer in towards Devon, not caring that half the office could hear every word she said, "I wouldn't tell Bonnie because I never liked her. Not one bit."

Devon didn't know how to respond to that.

"They are tied up in the abandoned warehouse on 31st," Cindy recited.

Quickly, Devon gave the signal to several of his men and women, and they raced out of the building to rescue these unfortunates.

"We set off the fire alarms and then tranquilized them just before they left the building," Cindy explained, "But the last one, that nosey brat, never made it out. We didn't notice that one was missing until later on."

"So, you did not mean to leave Violet behind," Devon said.

"That's right," Cindy nodded, "Which was ironic, since we had placed her there _because _she was supposed to be the easiest. We even gave her the alarm on the computer before we set off the alarms. But she somehow was a greater threat than we thought. Would you believe she took out some of the men we sent in? All by herself, too. I'm sure the prisoner didn't help."

"Prisoner?" Michael Knight asked through the screen.

"What prisoner?" Devon asked, looking astonished.

"The prisoner in the room," Cindy smiled, "A very powerful prisoner, hidden away from even your own eyes. We were even battling among ourselves for the honor of setting him free."

"The-there's a prisoner in that room?" Bonnie said, "Wait. You left _Violet _with a prisoner?"

"He is well restrained," Cindy said, "If not he would have escaped _long_ ago. And given certain structural factors, and er, his prison, we should be able to successfully extract him from the wreckage of the building without a scratch."

"How do you expect to do that when there are so many people around the Foundation?" Devon asked.

Cindy laughed. "Don't you see?" she asked, "The police work for _us_. At least, those police do. They are not searching for survivors; all of our people should have made it out the secret tunnel long before the building collapsed. If they did not, then they were unworthy anyway."

"Cindy," Devon said, "Who is it that you work for?"

"It doesn't matter," said Cindy, stealing a sideways glance towards Frank, who had just arrived to hear her conversation, "What _does _matter is that we shall soon have the prisoner that the late board of director's Chairman stole from us. And with his help, we will be able to finally fulfill our ultimate objective."

"What makes you think he will work with you?" asked a new voice.

Everyone turned, and gasped.

Violet was standing in the room.

"How-how did you get here?" asked Cindy.

"I got a ride," said Violet, "Because the police are holding my car as evidence."

"Violet," said Bonnie, "We thought that when the tunnel collapsed, that you…"

"Oh," said Violet, "Sorry about that. But I'm fine. And I found out where everyone else is being held. The warehouse on 31st."

"I already told them," said Cindy sharply, "How did you get out? How did you find the tunnel, even? Where are the men sent to retrieve you?"

"Whoa there," said Violet, calmly walking over to Devon in order to better stare coldly at the woman, "I guess you missed the party. But I'm not here to talk to you; I want to talk to your superior. So what do you say, Frank, do I have an appointment?"

Frank turned pale, and also turned to run out of the room. Before anyone could call out, someone raced forwards and caught him mid-stride in a choke hold, effectively pinning him in place.

"Guess what," said the man, his very voice revealing to everyone that he was the one and only Michael Knight, "I just got here, Frank. And I want answers."

"Alright, alright! I'll talk," Frank said, "But before I say anything, I want you to know that you're too late. It doesn't matter what happened to my men in the building, but the excavation crews have doubtless extracted the prisoner already."

"Sorry to disappoint," said Violet, not sounding sorry at all, "But he's not in the building."

Frank and Cindy both stared at her, and Cindy even jumped up from her chair.

"What!" Frank said, "You let him out? But how? Wait, you're lying! He would have killed you by now!"

"Look, he didn't want you guys to 'rescue' him, all right?" Violet said, "I'm still not sure how it happened, or why, but we helped each other out back there. How do you think I survived the deadly gas you tried to kill me with?"

"You didn't-didn't get in the car, did you?" stuttered Cindy.

"Yup," Violet smiled, "I sure did."

"Deadly gas?" Michael asked, still holding Frank in a choke hold, "Exactly what is going on here?"

"Oh good lord," said Devon, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I hope this isn't who I think it is. My dear, I believe you contacted Kitt with a comlink?"

"I called Kitt?" Violet asked, "Cool. It was a complete accident, by the way."

"Devon, would you kindly explain?" Michael asked.

"_I _will," said Frank, "The prisoner is Karr."

There was a collective gasp. Everyone in the room had heard the legends about this _Karr. _

Frank smiled a little at the attention. "It always _was _Karr. And apparently, this girl just set him free. Again."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to use him to bring down the country," Violet pointed out.

"Wait, how is Karr?" Michael asked.

"I thought he was destroyed," said Bonnie.

"I do have one last trick up my sleeve," Frank said, "Mr. Miles, do you remember that Karr was programmed with a special little thing to prevent him from ever explaining to anyone certain passwords? Passwords, for instance, that he might have overheard. Well, I happen to know that Kitt has a similar program, doesn't he, Devon Miles?"

"What is he talking about, Devon?" asked Bonnie.

"It's a little thing like amnesia," smiled Frank, "an improvement over Karr's lesser program. Only instead of being unable to say the names of codewords, Kitt will be unable to _remember _certain choice names and what they are associated with. And guess what, Michael Knight, I don't think he's going to remember _you _much longer."

"What do you mean?" Michael Knight asked.

"You are too predictable. You always keep your car right outside."

With a snarl Frank suddenly broke out of the choke hold, surprising everyone by using a type of martial arts technique to do so. He swiftly chopped at Michael's comlink, breaking it in half, and before anyone could speak he ran out of the room.

With a collective shout, everyone raced after him, but he was definitely faster. They all ran down the stairwell and out the door, and Michael's heart began to sink.

Parked before him was Kitt, and in front of Kitt was Frank.

And Frank was reciting numbers and random words, which was never a good thing.

"-alpha deca protocol 213," He finished saying, "Remove all traces of Michael Knight from your harddrive. Understood?"

"Frank!" Michael shouted, jumping on top of the man, "Stop!"

"You're too late, Knight," Frank laughed, "Once the memory has been erased, it can never be regained."

"What?" Michael asked, his voice frantic, "Kitt, talk to me buddy!"

There was silence for half a second, before it was broken by Frank's laughter.

"He isn't going to respond to someone he doesn't know," Frank said.

"What makes you so sure his memory can't be regained?" Violet asked.

"It was erased," Frank grinned.

"But if this is the same program Karr has with codewords, and Karr can't speak the codewords when they have been erased, then Kitt and Karr both have amnesia?"

"No," said Frank, "This is a completely different program. All I need for Karr is to give a code to allow him to speak the forbidden words. Kitt, on the other hand, just forgot entirely."

"So," said Violet, "What you're saying is that Kitt's program is vastly different from Karr's, right?"

"Exactly," said Frank, "The commands would not even work on each other. Now that you have realized there is no hope for the car, little girl, will you stop with the questions?"

"Wait," said Violet, "What kind of thing do you need to say to unlock Karr's speech? Is it a code, or a phrase?"

"Geez!" said Frank.

"Answer the question, Frank," said Bonnie, crossing her arms.

"Alright, all I need to do is say _inactivate speech impediment_. See how easy that is?"

"Very easy," said a deep, dark voice, "Thank you Frank, for your cooperation."

The vehicle in front of them suddenly started its engine and began backing out of the parking spot. It turned, and then began driving down the empty road, in the opposite direction of the impending sunrise.

Everyone turned to look at Violet.

"What?" she asked, "He gave me a ride here. It was the least I could do."

* * *

Sitting in FLAG's makeshift main office, Michael Knight handed the tired girl a hot dog and a soda.

"So how did you know that Frank was the culprit?" he asked.

"Easy," said Violet, "Karr couldn't tell me who was in charge, because it was a blocked keyword, but anyone else could. We threatened an intruder or two and they told us. They weren't going to talk until Karr blew up the tunnel. As soon as we got the name, we hurried straight over here. Kitt knew we were coming, and Karr asked to switch places with him for the grand finale. I think Karr had calculated Frank's moves down to the second."

"And what happened to Karr after that?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't know," said Violet, sipping her drink, "I suppose you guys could fire me, since I let him get away. I think he was only helping me to get revenge on Frank and his weird followers. And I should count myself lucky that he didn't want to get revenge on me as well."

"We're not going to fire you, my dear," said Devon, looking up at her from his nearby desk, "You had the guts to 'stick it out', as they say. Although I have been wondering, why is it that you did not hear the first alarm on your computer and leave the building from the start?"

"I think I have the answer to that, Devon," said Bonnie, "It appears that the alarm was never properly received by her computer, because it was never actually sent."

"Wait," said Michael, "Are you saying that Frank's group of tough, trained followers didn't send an email correctly?"

Bonnie simply smiled.

"Well, I've had a long night," said Devon, stretching, "I think I am about to take a nap, if you will all excuse me."

"You're going to bed?" asked Michael, "But Devon, the sun is only just getting up!"

Devon laughed. "Don't remind me," he said, and he walked out of the room.

"I think it is about time I left for bed as well," said Violet, "Remind me never to take the night shift again. It's too exhausting."

"Do ya need a ride home?" Michael offered.

"No thanks," Violet said, "I'll just take the bus. I think you're going to need Kitt and everyone on duty to get things settled. And no thanks Bonnie," she said, anticipating Bonnie's offer to drive, "I know you live here in this mansion, and I'd rather you get some sleep yourself."

"Well, if you insist on going by yourself," said Michael, "Then stay safe, okay? And I'm sure you can take a few days off from work to rest, so don't worry about coming in tomorrow. Devon won't mind."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Violet stood at the bus stop down the road from the mansion. It had taken her ten minutes just to walk down the long mansion driveway, and an extra five to get to the bus stop. Hopefully, she looked at the bus schedule.

She had just missed her bus by a few minutes. Great. Now she would have to wait half an hour for the next one.

Could this day get any crazier? She just wanted to go home to go to sleep, for Pete's sake. And it was actually pretty cold today. She shivered slightly.

A black car pulled up in front of her, and the door opened.

Her eyes grew wide when she recognized it.

"Get in," Karr said, "I am heading towards your apartment anyway."

Briefly she wondered how he knew where she lived, before brushing off the question. This was Karr, and Karr could discover anything about anyone.

So should she trust him? He was still a criminal, and he was more than likely going to get into skirmishes with Kitt and Michael Knight again. Although Violet had long ago realized that when Karr ran away after confronting Frank, Kitt could have easily gone after him. After all, he was only just around the corner, watching Karr impersonate him.

This must mean that Kitt trusted Karr not to actually hurt anyone.

So, once again, should she trust him enough to allow him to bring her home?

Violet got inside the vehicle.

"Is this your way of thanking me for helping you get away from Frank's people?" she asked.

"Shut up and be quiet," Karr said.

Violet smiled, but wisely decided not to speak.

About twenty-nine awkward minutes later, Karr pulled up to her apartment building. Violet quickly realized that, despite the courteous action of dropping her off, Karr was still the same old Karr.

"I offered you a ride because you dropped a hairtie on my floor three and a half hours ago," Karr explained as he opened the door for her to get out, "Remove it before I vaporize you."

THE END


End file.
